Envy and Jealousy Can Bring Bad Things
by EvilAngel07
Summary: Gajeel sees Levy chatting comfortably with guys outside the guild. Jealousy takes over and all hell brakes loose. And not in a funny way. One-shot/Character death


**Envy and Jealousy Can Bring Bad Things**

For every dragon slayer, a monster lurks deep within them. Terrifying and powerful. The nature of this monster can be either good or bad, depending on how the dragon slayer is raised. This beast comes out when the true nature of it is expressed in the slayer's emotions. The stronger the feeling is, the more uncontrollable the monster becomes.

In Natsu's case, it is the Creature of Protection. The environment which he was raised in, caused him to develop intense feeling of love for his friends hence the need to keep them safe. This monster comes out in life-or-death situations when he yearns to protect those dear to him.

For Gajeel, it is the Creature of Envy. Growing up in Phantom Lord, he acquired an attitude of superiority to everyone. You would think that he would breed the Creature of Pride based on his upbringing. However, because of the sense of supremacy towards others, he failed to obtain friends that he cares for and vice versa. He became envious of the people outside Phantom that had close relations with others. Of course, he covered it up with hostility but still, he ached to have at least one person he could trust. Though, after joining Fairy Tail, he thought that feeling had vanished.

Now, seeing Levy so comfortable with boys outside the guild made that envy resurface. The longer he stood there and watch as those guys wrap an arm around her, the more the beast took over him. Slowly, creeping up and invading his mind until he was consumed by it. Gajeel didn't even notice it until it was too late. It didn't matter, though. With the intensity of the jealousy he was experiencing, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Oi, Levy! Come here!" Gajeel yelled, calling her attention.

Levy stopped giggling and turned to him, a pretty smile still in place. "Oh, hey Gajeel!" She walked up to him and the smile slipped off her face after seeing that enraged look in his now blood-red eyes. "Gajeel? What happened?" she gasped.

Without a word, the iron dragon slayer grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the adjacent alley.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?!" Levy protested, trying to wrench her hand from the firm hold on it. A futile attempt since it did nothing but tighten the grip around her wrist. "Ow! Gajeel! Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Gajeel stopped short, causing Levy to bump into the slayer. Hard. "Ow" Levy whined, rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

"I'm...hurting you?" Gajeel said somewhat innocently, dark and powerful magical energy emanating from him.

"Y-yeah..." she stuttered, gradually panicking from the sinister aura surrounding her friend.

A menacing smirk stretched across Gajeel's face. "Good."

He let go of her hand and stepped took a step towards her, malevolent eyes and deadly grin still intact. The maliciousness of his image caused the bluenette to instinctively take a step back. The dragon slayer kept doing this until the petite girl was backed up against the wall.

"G-gajeel. W-what are you d-doing? Y-you're scaring me!" the solid-script mage protested, flattening her back against the brick wall. Fear and panic was creeping up on her. She forced herself to remain relatively calm. _Calm down, Levy_ she thought. _This is Gajeel. He won't do anything to hurt you...right?__  
_

The said mage leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "That's the point, sweet-cheeks"

_Sweet-cheeks?! This is definitely _not_ Gajeel!_ "W-what do you want?" Levy asked, forcibly swallowing her fear.

"Tsk, tsk. What's this? Can't I talk to you now, Lev?" He commented, taking a couple of steps away from her.

_Lev? Okay, this is definitely _not _Gajeel. _"Y-you're not G-gajeel. W-what do you want from m-me?"

Again, the man smirked evilly. "That's where you're wrong. I _am_ Gajeel. You could say that this is just...a different side of him."

"W-where's the Gajeel I k-know?" Levy breathed, feared was laced with her barely audible voice.

"Oh, he's gone. You'll never see him again."

"...what?"

"Yep. This is the new him!" 'Gajeel' grinned.

"W-what do you want from m-me?" the helpless girl stammered.

The slayer once again grinned maliciously. Levy could already foretell the danger and darkness this man would bring, both to her and their guild.

.

.

.

It was a normal, rowdy night in Fairy Tail. Lucy was writing her novel, Juvia was stalking Gray, Mira and Lisanna were chatting at the bar and everyone else was having a brawl with each other—including Master and Gildarts. Two people weren't there though: Levy and Gajeel.

"Probably having a date" Mira commented, her eyes turning into heart shapes as she talked about matchmaking with her sister.

Suddenly, everyone's movements slowed and one by one, they fainted on the floor-sleeping like a baby.

"Mystogan?" Gray slurred, fighting off the drowsiness caused by the spell.

"It...can't be..." Lucy said, swaying from side to side.

"He's...in...Edolas..." Erza muttered, grabbing a hold of the nearby table in attempt to steady herself.

"Then...who?" Natsu managed to get out before each one of them passed out simultaneously.

Just then, a small, grim-faced bluenette walked in with a blade in her hand and a dark aura surrounding her. Levy looked at the sleeping faces of her nakama. Tears sprung to her already red-rimmed and swollen eyes.

"I'm so sorry, everyone" She whispered, tears falling down her closed eyes. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her eyes, she walked towards each member and slitting throats and stabbing hearts as she did.

Macao...Wakaba...Natsu...Gray...Erza...Jet...Droy...Master...and finally, Lucy. "I'm so sorry Lu-chan. I'm so sorry" she whispered, raising her bloodied knife, prepared to stab her best friend's heart. Just as she was about to strike, the stellar mage stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy murmured, rubbing her eyes.

_Oh no! My feelings must have weakened the spell on her! _Levy thought, her eyes widening. "H-hey...Lu-chan..."

"Levy-chan, what happ—" the key-holder broke off, chocolate eyes drifting to the knife poised to strike at her heart.

"Levy!" she gasped, alarmed. Then she looked around her. She saw her nakama dead and bloodied on the floor of their guild. "W-what...how...?" Lucy started to sit up but a hand on her chest stopped her. Looking down, she saw her friend's hand. "Levy, what's happening?" she demanded.

Levy just lowered her eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Lu-chan" And with that, she brought down the knife into the celestial spirit's heart.

She watched as Lucy's demanding eyes, slowly lost their light. Lifeless eyes stared at her very soul. "I had to do it!" Levy defended, cringing from the corpse's questioning stare. "I HAD TO DO IT! Otherwise _he _would've done something worse to them! I HAD TO DO IT!" she screamed, tears once again ran down her cheeks.

Slumped on the bloodied floor, she sobbed and screamed her shame out. But no matter what she did, the guilt was never lessened. In fact, it only doubled inside her.

Due to her incessant bawling, she failed to acknowledge the sound of heavy footsteps arriving at the entrance of Fairy Tail. Maniacal laughter surrounded her. _No. Nonononono! What does he want now!? Can't he just leave me alone? _ Levy thought as she forced to crying to subside.

"Perfect, little girl! Very good work!" the man praised. "Exactly what I wanted you to do!"_  
_

"What do you want?!" she asked, in between sniffles and hiccups.

"Oh, now, I want you to kill me!"

...

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, standing up unsteadily.

"You heard me. I want to see you're face as you kill the man you love" Fake Gajeel maliciously ordered.

Levy stared at him. Gathering her courage, she raised her head high. "No." she said, firmly.

The man's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'no'? I ordered you to do something, didn't I?"

"Gajeel, I know you're in there. Please, stop this!" Levy begged, eyes searching the other's, looking for some sign that _he _can hear her.

'Gajeel' laughed in amusement. "You _still_ think he's here? Pathetic" he spat.

"I wasn't talking to _you_" Levy commented coldly.

The slayer's anger had been unleashed by how she treated him like trash. He turned his hand into a club and swung at the mage, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying across the room. She clutched her stomach and spat out blood. Before she could recover, the dragon had sent sharp lances down her way, causing multiple scratches around her body.

Slowly, like a predator approaching its fallen prey, he walked towards her. "Listen here, you _bitch_" he spat, his large hand closing around her small neck. "_Gajeel_ is gone. Now, die" he said, tightening his grip on her.

"G-gajeel, I love y-you...I will always love you, no matter what" she choked out with lovingly forgiving eyes.

The man's eyes widened in shock. For a moment, Levy thought that the Gajeel she knew had come back. Oh, how wrong she was...

His eyes narrowed in rage. "You _dare_ say that to me, you little whore?! DIE!"

Her vision darkened and the life left her. _I love you_ she thought, before she succumbed to the darkness that lay ahead. The last thing she saw was her love's and murderer's enraged eyes. _I love you_...

* * *

**A/N: Just a short one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head. Tell me what you think of it! :)**


End file.
